Cierren las puertas
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Universo alterno. Un Fic sobre lo que sucedió cuando Stear sobrevive al ataque en Somme, pero cae preso de los alemanes. Basado en una canción del musical "José el soñador", de Andrew Lloyd Webber. Dedicado a todas las Stearfan, y sobre todo a Sabrina y Elisa Cornwell.


Una petición especial por parte de mi pareja Sabrina Cornwell, y ya que es sobre el Gafitas, este fic va dedicado a ella y a Elisa Cornwell, ¡gracias niñas, porque me hacen ver con otros ojos a nuestro inventor favorito! Fic basado en una de las canciones del musical "José el Soñador", original de Andrew Lloyd Webber, espero lo disfruten. Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki/Igarashi. La imagen que engala este songfic es regalito de Elisa. Universo alterno, donde Stear sobrevive al ataque en Somme, pero cae preso de los alemanes.

* * *

 **Cierren las puertas**

 **.** Oscuridad… silencio… sólo el goteo de agua que caía (¡qué cliché, pensaría!). La humedad le hacía doler los huesos, por demás lastimados por la caída que había sufrido en la batalla. Los dolores del combate no le permitían conciliar el sueño, amén del hambre y la sed. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa celda desde que recobró la consciencia? No lo sabía, pues no tenía manera de calcular el tiempo. Podrían haber sido días o semanas, aunque suponía que no llevaba meses preso.

Las pocas veces que escuchó voces, entendió que hablaban en alemán, por lo que dedujo que lo habían apresado los enemigos de los aliados. Claro que ya se habrían dado cuenta de que era un soldado voluntario peleando al lado de los franceses. Y por lo tanto, no esperaba compasión alguna. Tragó saliva, en un intento inútil de aplacar la sed que le embargaba desde que había despertado en ese sucio cuchitril. ¿Acaso pensaban dejarlo morir en la oscuridad?

Las risas burlonas, los golpes en su cuerpo, las preguntas hechas en un idioma que apenas entendía, lo aturdían de manera infame. Ni siquiera parecían querer información, la cual él no estaba en posición de proporcionarla. Poco sabía de los planes de la resistencia a la que servía. El se unió a la lucha, pensando en salvar a su país, el cual parecía encontrarse tan lejano de la guerra que se desató en Europa, que tal vez había sido un desatino total el embarcarse en semejante encomienda.

Pero no era así, y él se dio cuenta, en cuanto supo que se reclutaban voluntarios, que su destino estaba en Francia, luchando contra el enemigo, en manos del cual, desgraciadamente, había caído. Digno miembro del orgulloso clan Andley, no confesó su filiación, a fin de no envolver a su familia en tan macabro asunto. Incluso, se había enrolado con un apellido falso, y fuera de unos pocos superiores, nadie supo la verdad. Excepto Dominick, su mejor amigo y piloto como él. Pero Domi se había llevado su secreto a la tumba.

Stear oraba por una muerte rápida cada vez que se veía en manos de sus captores, sufriendo vejaciones y golpes. Tal parecía que descargaban en él y en otros presos, todo el odio que guardaban en su cuerpo y en su alma. Risas, carcajadas, puntapiés, bofetones y puñetazos eran el pan nuestro de cada día. Si en un principio pensó que le dejarían morir de hambre pronto se dio cuenta de su equívoco, ya que le proporcionaban lo mínimamente necesario para sobrevivir.

"Dios, protégeme", era su ruego cada día o cada noche; más bien, cada que sus captores alemanes se acercaban a él. ¿A quién más podía dirigirse? Nadie sabía en dónde se encontraba, nadie de su familia daría los pasos necesarios para buscarle, pues lo más probable era que pensaran que había muerto. Y así se sentía él: muerto. O poco le faltaba para estarlo. Sobrevivió al estrellamiento de su avión, y ahora sobrevive a cada paliza que los alemanes le proporcionan, aunado a los malos tratos.

¿A quién puede recurrir? A nadie, como no sea al creador, esperanzado en que El, como Padre, le proteja. Pensar en su familia y sobre todo en Patty, si bien le distrae de los terribles momentos que vive, también le causa dolor, porque está seguro que nunca más los verá. Aún recuerda que se despidió de ella en el momento en que su avión caía al agua.

Stear nunca fue un hombre creyente, la estancia en el Real Colegio san Pablo, con sus rígidas normas al pertenecer a una orden religiosa le hastiaba, pero en estos momentos, Dios era su único refugio. Y recordó, una a una, las oraciones que aprendió a recitar bajo el tutelaje de la tía abuela Aloy. De pronto, los golpes y las burlas cesaron, se vio inmerso en el aislamiento total. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Verse día a día vejado por sus captores o verse ignorado por completo? Días de completa soledad casi le volvieron loco, por lo que se volcó en la oración y en los recuerdos de su lejano hogar.

Llegó un momento en que no le quedó más esperanza que ver llegar la muerte, esperando que la liberación fuera bendita. "Dios, perdona mis pecados y cuida de los míos", suplicó un día especialmente difícil y doloroso para él.

No lo supo en el momento, pero poco tiempo antes de que la guerra terminara, con la derrota de los alemanes, Stear se vio trasladado a un campo de concentración, a fin de evitar las acusaciones de crímenes de guerra a la que los alemanes se harían acreedores y lo cual sería un estigma contra ellos.

Se vio cuidado como durante mucho tiempo no lo estuvo, sus heridas fueron curadas, y su situación mejoró. Pasó muchos días en el pequeño hospital que formaba parte del campo de concentración; y los primeros días, Stear no tuvo más fuerzas sino para empezar a recuperar su deseo de vivir, perdidos después de tanto sufrimiento.

O más bien, adormecidos. Stear no lo supo a ciencia cierta, pero el volverse un hombre de oración le mantuvo con vida, a pesar de lo que estaba padeciendo.

La trampa que había utilizado para alistarse a la guerra y no ser detenido por su poderosa familia, se le volteó. Por eso mismo, tardó mucho tiempo en ser reconocido como miembro de una importante familia americana. Y él mismo no lo confesó, preocupado por meter en líos a los Andley. Había escrito al tío abuelo William, contándole sus inquietudes y no recibió más que silencio ante lo que él expuso al abrir su alma con el anciano patriarca del clan. Esto lo había decepcionado, debido a que tenía en un concepto muy diferente al anciano; después de todo, les había tomado en cuenta cuando junto con Archie y Anthony, pidieron la adopción de Candy. ¿A qué obedecía ahora el silencio del imponente jefe de clan? Stear estaba seguro de que se debía a que no estaba de acuerdo en que se ofreciera como voluntario.

Así, en un pueril arrebato de orgullo, Stear decidió salir por sí mismo del problema en que estaba metido. Su situación mejoró día a día, sobre todo en lo físico. Si bien había perdido movilidad en las piernas, podía sostenerse a ratos en muletas. Sus heridas, a pesar de ser múltiples, sanaron. El mayor problema fue que había perdido sus anteojos y el esfuerzo que hacía para leer y mirar a quienes lo rodeaban, le provocaba dolores de cabeza.

"Y dicen que Dios no concede caprichos" pensó Stear cuando se ajustó los anteojos, mejorando su visión. No estaban graduados para él, y el armazón no le gustaba, pero a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo. Bastante había hecho la enfermera con regalárselos, después del fallecimiento de uno de los soldados compañeros del muchacho de cabello negro. ¡Y vaya que había sido un capricho! En un gesto infantil, la noche anterior rogó a Dios que le regalara un par de anteojos que le ayudaran a ver mejor. No le quedó más remedio que reír dichoso, como un niño que recibe un regalo inesperado.

Para los encargados del campo de concentración, Stear y los demás prisioneros representan un número. Muchos han perdido su nombre y aceptan la cifra con la cual se les ha tasado. Muchos saben que morirán en ese lugar. O a lo sumo, esperan que su país los rescate.

Pero Stear comienza a recobrar su natural alegría, así como su enorme simpatía. ¡Qué diferente se ve el mundo a través de unos anteojos tan necesarios! Más que la escasa movilidad que tiene en sus piernas, el poder leer (lo cual fue su pasión desde los cuatro años que aprendió a reconocer las letras del alfabeto), es lo que le hace feliz.

Además, el sol. ¡Cuánto lo extrañó el tiempo que estuvo preso! La mayoría de las veces, cuando le llaman por el número que le han asignado, tiene el ánimo y la energía suficientes para corregir: "Soy Stear". ¡Nadie lo destruirá, porque posee una fuerza interna que le sostiene y que le hace salir adelante!

"No soy merecedor de tu misericordia, Padre, pero me gustaría volver a mi hogar", se atrevió a rezar una cálida noche de verano. Ya llevaba varios meses preso en el campo, había hecho varios amigos, incluso entre los guardias que los vigilaban, a quienes llegó a ayudar a "reparar" varios automóviles, con las consabidas consecuencias.

Pero curiosamente, Stear nunca se sintió más pleno que cuando recapitulaba su vida y veía que había cumplido con su deber para con la patria que le había acogido desde niño. Claro que deploraba el dolor causado a su familia y a su novia. "Quiero ver a Patty", pidió un día. Ya se comunicaba con Dios como con un amigo y un padre muy cercano, sobrepasadas las oraciones de fórmula, le había vuelto su cómplice en las noches y los días que pasaban, mientras él añoraba y anhelaba su libertad.

Sí, todo llega a su límite y a su cauce; cuando más desesperado estaba por su hogar y por la mujer amada, llegó la notica: ¡sería liberado y rescatado por su familia! A pesar de lo celosamente guardado del secreto de su origen, los Andley lo ubicaron y se apresuraron a rescatarlo.

¡Y lo mejor de todo! Patty llegó para acompañarle de regreso a América. El abrazo, el beso largamente ansiado, y las risas de felicidad, se mezclaron con una silenciosa plegaria a su Padre: "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!", las lágrimas de Stear y Patty se mezclaron.

Podía dormir en paz, algo que durante mucho tiempo no le fue posible. Si bien las oraciones dirigidas a Dios le ayudaban, la añoranza, el miedo a morir en un país extranjero, sin que nadie de su familia supiera dónde quedaría su cuerpo, plagaba sus noches (y los días, para qué negarlo), de tristeza e inquietud. Pero ahora, de camino en el tren que le llevaba a Chicago desde Nueva York, pudo al fin rendirse como un niño pequeñito, en brazos de su amada Patty.

-Duerme, Stear –le pidió la muchacha, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios-. Yo velaré tu sueño –le prometió.

Ahora, no sólo Dios le cuidaba, también un ángel moreno, de lentes como él, con una enorme sonrisa y que no se separaría de él de ahora en adelante.

 _ *****FIN*****_

 _ **Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
